rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Natalie Renderra/Creative Commons Pages
As many of you know, I've retired. As few of you may know, I've kept good on that promise so far (other than editing the shit out of the wiki). As I am leaving, the big goal in finishing the writing was so with some groups/pages, it's possible for someone else to pick-up where I left off. The list of pages that will follow, are all going to be considered public access. Anyone could use them, for any character, so long as they stick true to what's currently posted. And also, hit me up. I'd be interested in hearing what's going on. :P My Skype is natalie.renderra With any characters, I'm going to wait a few days before I hand them out. Why? So people have a chance to see it. If Joe Schmoe sees this first and claims Natalia, hey, that's cool... But if one of my friends strolls up later and asks? I want to be sure I am passing characters on to people I know first. Families Abdul-Qadir Family - They are massive enough it is possible to play any descendant, really. Family tree is not small, just incest ridden. The Arrenda Clans - The Renderra Ancestors spread themselves out really far as well, given the way Human genetics works. The Arrenda are old enough that a lot of noble families could be related to them. Renderra Though the family is going to remain based in Aethyrmont for eternity peacefully, (and thus, by Royal/Imperial decree any Renderra on the mainland isn't protected by the Unity Oath) There's some characters I'd like to see get adopted. Also, by default, anyone descended from Lucius is also an Abdul-Qadir, though is likely not aware of it. But the Abdul-Qadir are very much so aware of it, whether or not they care to act is up to you. Worth noting the two families aren't on good terms either. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE Ask before you take a character. My Skype is natalie.renderra We'd have to go over backstory stuff briefly. *Natalia Renderra (Driez's daughter) *Lucyna Renderra (Driez's child) (Skype for specifics) *Varian Irongrey (Diana and Jean Grey's eldest son) (Justin gets first dibs, then any Grey RPers) (If/When Jean dies of old age, Diana has another 400 years of life in her to rule, so you don't have to worry about that) *Yuri Irongrey (Diana and Jean Grey's youngest son) (Liv gets first dibs, then any Grey RPers.) *Feidlimid Soulwood (Caelan's younger sibling) (People in Renderra Skype get first Dibs, then people who ask.) Religions Aethyric Druidism - A-Ok to make a couple Archdruids. Specifically the Chalice bearer and the Altar keeper. Chin-Chin Occultry - Did I ever claim this was mine? Nah, I borrowed a shit-ton of the coverup of what was really going down from another story, so anyone can use this. Onmyoji Mysticism - I never really added much to this besides the shrine and the priests, but given the nature of it some of the priests could easily head out West to Gielinor. Other The City of Aethyrmont - Let's be real here. This city has an academy and trade. Easy as hell to go here as an individual to study. If you want a character (who isn't a Demon/Mahjarrat/Icyene) to go there, feel free! Nethyric Demons - They don't have any sort of central leadership anymore, but there's millions of them in the cosmos that could come to Gielinor and wreck shit up. Warfare: A Brief History and Stratagem - The book isn't done yet and I'm lacking motivation to finish what is left, but when it is done any character who went to the academy can quote it, use it, and etc etc. Category:Blog posts